


Forbidden Love

by username_doctor



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_doctor/pseuds/username_doctor
Summary: A future time when love is illegal/considered a disease. You can only be with the person assigned to you- but two characters fall in love despite the rules.





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Just a quick warning that updates will probably have a long wait as I have personal issues to be dealing with, I hope you understand.   
> Thank you for reading! :)

Chapter 1

Zach sighed as he rolled out of bed,checking his phone. He scowelled when he saw the date. Today was the day he would be assigned to the person he would have to spend the rest of his life with. Regardess of whether he was happy or not. Take his parents for example, they we were happy at the start when Zach and Gray were born. When they were growing up until, they realised that in reality Gray was the only son they needed as he was the star child. Once this happened they started to pay less attention to Zach and devoted less and less time. Zach hoped that today woild be one of those days where he was ignored, and he could go to his registration cermemony alone and not have to deal with the problems that his parents, especially his father would cause. In all honesty Zach had probably been dreading this day for months. Actually it was probably more like years. He didn't understand why he had to be forced to be with someone who he probably would never love in a million years for the rest of his life. The way the system worked analysied your school and social performances to pair you with the "right" match. The government wanted this to be in place as they wanted to control the level of family sizes and population after the incident. Zach had one constant worry. It wasn't uncommon for people to be paired with the same sexes as they were needed to keep social construction and so that riots wouldn't spark, but these were usually openly gay or bisexual people. Zach however, was as far deep into the closet as you could get. He didn't want to think about how his father would react if he had told him that he was gay, yet alone what would happen if he was paired with a male. But Zach still didn't want to be stuck with a female for the rest of his life, as he would be expected to have at least one child with her and no offence to women, Zach thinks that they are great but he couldn't stomach the thought of having sex with a women. From as early as he could remember all he had fantasised about was males. He hoped he would at least be assigned to a male, although he rather not get assigned at all, whoever made the law that you had to be assigned to someone was a ass-hole. Stupid government and their beliefs about population control and that real love shouldn't actually exist. You should be with the person most compatible with you who would produce the best next generation. Zach flinched as he was dragged from his thoughts by his father yelling "Zachary you had better be downstairs in 10 minutes or you won't get any breakfast!" 

Zach sighed before pulling on his jeans and a discarded shirt that was on his floor. When he got downstairs he was greeted with his family all sitting at the table. His mother smiled at him as he sat down to eat his cereal. 

"Are you ready for today?" She asked.

Zach just shrugged. His father glared at him.

"Answer your mother" He said

"I guess, I dunno" Zach reluctantly said.

"You should leave as soon as you have eaten, so that you can be one of the first to get there and see who you get first" His mom said.

Zach just nodded, knowing that he would have to now his mother had told him too. Zach sliently ate his breakfast, over the excited chatter of Gray talking to his partner. Zach rushed his breakfast. Once he had finished he grabbed his earphones, and he put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and made his way to his highschool where he would be assigned to a person. The person who would be with him for the rest of his life. He was dreading it in all honesty. Once he arrived at his high school he made his way to the hall, where there were people from his year lining up. Waiting to get their partners. Zach sighed before joining the line, after what felt like 10 hours but what was really 10 minutes Zach's name was finally called. Once Zach had reached the person who had called his name he received an envelope, the person who gave him the envelope told him he could open it right there or open it in a seperate room. Zach decided to go into a seperate room. He shakily opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He quickly scanned the letter, his eye immediately saw the name of the person he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life. It was a girl, thankfully he knew her she was a girl in his class. Her name was Zoe. He sighed, he would have been okay with a male but a female. This was going to be hard. Her contact details were on the letter so he entered her numbers into his phone and headed home, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Once he finally got home he was ambushed by his mother who started to ask him questions, which he answered bluntly and without much detail. All of a sudden his mother got a phone call so he made his escape and went upstairs to his room. Life was normal and uneventful after he had gotten his person, they had exchanged a few texts but they hadn't spoke alot, until dinner when Gray excitedly said "Are you looking forward to the summer Zach, it's going to be so cool"

"What are you on about?" Zach asked

"We're going to Jurassic World" Gray replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. I hope you stick with me on Zach's journey and I hope you have a great day! Thank you!  
> Love, E x


End file.
